


Rain Over Me with the Colours of Love

by bruit_of_buss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Asexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Asexual Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Morgana/Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Relationship, They get together in the first 100 words so, only fluff, relationship milestones, they just love each other a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruit_of_buss/pseuds/bruit_of_buss
Summary: Arthur tries to return his focus back to the speech, but Merlin is the only thing on his mind, for some reason. Not that he likes him or anything, obviously. Nothing about his idiotic smile or his dumb gorgeous blue eyes or stupid neckerchief that suits him so much makes Arthur want to kiss him. Absolutely not. He’s the prince! He’s not going to fall in love with his manservant.Except he already kind of has.In which Arthur really loves Merlin and Merlin really loves Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 270
Collections: Merthur Glompfest 2020





	1. Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [nekoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> Thanks so much to aoigensou for betaing!

Emerald

  
  


“And  _ that _ is how Gwen finally asked Morgana out,” Merlin finishes his story, which Arthur wasn’t fully paying attention to really, too busy looking into Merlin’s very pretty eyes. “Arthur?”

“Huh?” he says. Merlin is folding his clothes while Arthur stares at him- I mean, writes a speech for the banquet tonight. 

“Are you fine?” he asks, frowning. “You seem kind of sick.” He reaches out to touch Arthur’s forehead, but Arthur shrugs him off. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m fine.” 

He shrugs, though he still looks slightly worried, and continues to talk about the love triangle between Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot. 

Arthur tries to return his focus back to the speech, but Merlin is the only thing on his mind, for some reason. Not that he likes him or anything, obviously. Nothing about his idiotic smile or his dumb gorgeous blue eyes or stupid neckerchief that suits him so much makes Arthur want to kiss him. Absolutely not. He’s the prince! He’s  _ not  _ going to fall in love with his manservant.

Except he already kind of has.

This is not what’s supposed to happen. Merlin’s a servant (albeit an incredibly caring one)! 

Although, he guesses it isn’t the worst feeling in the world. It kind of feels nice, actually. Warm and honey-sweet. 

Besides, Morgana trying to kill everyone is surely worse than courting a servant, right? And although she did turn good again, Arthur silently thanks her for setting the bar so low. Because he can’t just do nothing, not with Merlin  _ right there _ . 

“Merlin,” he says, though his voice doesn’t sound nearly as confident as he wants it to. He sounds uncertain and hesitant. But if he doesn’t say it now, he’ll never gather the courage to say it again. “come here.”

Merlin stands up but doesn’t move any farther. There's an adorably confused expression on his face and Arthur thinks that it should be illegal for someone to look like that. 

“What happened?” he asks. “Is everything alright?” 

Arthur moves towards him and places one hand on Merlin’s shoulder. It’s awkward, and he should not be doing this. His brain is screaming at him to stop, reminding him that Merlin is a servant- that he’s a man- that he has magic- that he may not even want him-

Fuck it.

He gets on his tippy-toes (Merlin is slightly taller than him, just  _ slightly _ ) and places a soft kiss on his cheek. Then on his lips, but only for a brief second. 

“Um, what- what was, uh, that for?” Merlin stutters, an adorable blush on his face. “Not- not that I didn’t like it… Quite the opposite, in fact. I loved it, but what for?”

Arthur can feel his face breaking from how widely he’s smiling.  _ Merlin liked him _ . “No reason,” he says. “I just felt like it.” Merlin positively  _ beams _ back at him. Wow. He doesn’t think he’s even seen someone so beautiful before. 

* * *

Arsenic

  
  
  


“You have too many clothes,” Merlin complains as he sorts through Arthur’s wardrobe. “Like this!” He throws out a light green shirt that Arthur’s never worn before. It had been gifted to him by a particularly flirty lord and is incredibly soft but is too simple for Arthur’s taste. “I’ve never seen this on you.  _ No one _ has ever seen this on you. If you don't wear this stuff, why not throw it away?” 

“I never thought about it, I guess.” Arthur shrugs. “You can take it.” It would suit him, the colour would go with his eyes. 

Merlin stops. “Really?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” he replies, not glancing up. 

  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  


If Arthur had known how good Merlin would look in that shirt, he would’ve gladly handed the entire closet to him. The next day, when he waltzes in wearing the shirt, Arthur isn't able to speak for a good five minutes. 

“Do you like it?” he asks nervously. 

“It- it looks amazing,’’ he finally says. 

  
  


Merlin returns to doing his chores of eating Arthur's food, and after an extended silence Arthur is the one to break it. 

“You know,” he starts, “I have some other shirts in your size. There’s this really soft one in purple that I don’t wear either.” 

Merlin smiles. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Teal

“You’re beautiful,” Arthur tells him, holding him close. The look on his face tells him Merlin believes him. 

* * *

Sage

  
  


“You want to come herb-picking with me?” Arthur looks out the window. It’s a sunny day and spring has almost arrived, he might as well.

“Sure,” he says. It’s just plucking plants, how hard can it be?

*

  
  


“Which ones do you need me to get?” he asks.

“Thyme,’’ Merlin says. 

“Err… which one is that?” 

Merlin shakes his head in amusement. “The green one.”   
  
Arthur pauses. “All of them are green.” 

  
Merlin sighs. “I’ll get the thyme, you get the sage.”

“Or,” Arthur smiles, “I could get you.”

  
Merlin looks confused, but Arthur rushes forward, and tries to pick him up. It’s not as hard as he expects, Merlin really needs to start eating more. He squeals. “What the fuck? What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m plucking you!”

Merlin blinks. “That sounded wrong,” he decides.

Arthur blushes. “Yeah, it kind of does.” Merlin kisses him and laughs. If it’s possible, Arthur feels his face go even redder. 

“You’re so dumb,” he whispers. “Now put me down, or Gaius is going to have my head.” 

* * *

  
  


Olive

  
  
  
  


“He’s handsome, isn’t he?” Merlin notes. 

“Uh-huh,” Arthur says. Gwaine is more than handsome, in his opinion, but he isn’t going to say it. 

“Not that  _ you’re _ not handsome,” he continues. “But he’s just so... He’s got that charm.” 

Arthur is fine with that, he agrees that Gwaine  _ is  _ charming and roguishly attractive. But he is  _ not _ fine with the fact that, over the course of the next two weeks, he doesn’t see Merlin because he's too busy with him. 

“You want to go to the pub with me tonight?” he asks, as Merlin buttons his shirt.

“I’ve already made plans with Gwaine tonight,” he says. “You can come with us, if you want.”

“Oh. What are you doing?” Merlin fixes his collar, humming.    
  
“Well, Mary wanted to thank us for taking care of her cats while she went on her honeymoon so she invited us for dinner.”

Arthur frowns. “Who’s Mary?”

Merlin looks surprised. “You don’t know who Mary is?” he asks. “We literally just went to her wedding two weeks ago! Remember? The cook’s daughter?” He sits down on the bed, moving on to polishing the shoes. 

Arthur is silent. “I didn’t go to that wedding Merlin,” he says. “I was busy with some meetings, so you went with Gwaine.” 

Merlin’s eyes widen, as if he’s just remembered. He looks so guilty, Arthur can’t bring himself to be angry at him. “I’m sorry,” he sighs. ‘’It’s just, I’ve finally made a friend y’know?” 

That doesn't make sense, Merlin has tons of friends.  _ Everybody _ likes him. “What are you talking about?” he inquires.

“I mean, I do have acquaintances. The kitchen staff talk to me sometimes, even though the rest of the servants seem to hate me, and I have Gwen and you! Lancelot’s gone most of the time for his adventures, and I have no one else. I love Gaius, of course. But he’s a father, not a friend. 

“And I don’t know how to act around friends. The only one I had back in Elador was Will and I always get too cold or too clingy. You know how I was with Gwen when I first arrived, right? She was so sick of me by the end of the first week that I had to force myself to spend lunch breaks with George. _ George _ .” 

Arthur blinks, then laughs. Merlin looks indignant. “This is what I get for baring my heart and soul to you?” he demands.

  
Arthur shakes his head. “Sorry,” he says, “It’s just that, that’s ridiculous! Merlin, you’re everybody’s friend. Even the cook likes you! Morgana’s your friend too. She likes you more than me, and I’m her brother. And what about the rest of my knights, huh? They  _ adore _ you. Bors comes up to me after every training session saying that I shouldn’t be too hard on you, Percival is always by your side, and you’re the only person I’ve seen Leon not mind drinking with! And considering the fact he’s Leon, that's saying something.”   
  
Merlin smiles, a blush creeping onto his face. “I guess.” 

Arthur gives him a fond look. “Now pass me my shoes, if I show up late again, the council will have my head.” 


	2. Shades of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes places around a year or two after the first one :) Merlin and Arthur have been revealed to Camelot in this one.

Crimson

“One day,” Arthur says, his chin on Merlin’s head as they lie together, “we’ll be happy.”

Merlin shifts so that his head faces Arthur’s chest. In his mind, the king and a fire are the same thing: a warm and endless source of heat. “Aren’t you happy right now?” he asks, his voice groggy with sleep. “Here? With me?” he snuggles his face further into Arthur’s body, sighing in contentment as the man puts his arms around him. “With Morgana and Gwen. With your knights.” 

“I am happy. It’s just...” he closes his eyes, “I wish we could go somewhere where it’s only us, you know? Where they won’t judge us like they do. I hear that some people are hoping that Morgana will become queen. They said that though she’s a woman, she doesn’t bed her servant— I don’t think they know about the affair between her and Gwen.” His grip on Merlin tightens. “We’ll definitely kidnap Lancelot and take him with us if we ever happen to follow up on this.” Merlin stifles a snort. 

“We’re taking Will with us too. For sure.” 

“Of course, dear. Whatever you want to believe. Now go to sleep, we’ve got too many of those damned meetings tomorrow. ”

He smiles at him and Merlin returns it— right before falling asleep in seconds. Arthur chuckles fondly and blows out the candle kept next to the bed, as Merlin's light snores fill the otherwise silent room. 

Rosewood

It’s easier than they expect. There aren’t any guards, no one stops them. They basically just march out. 

They set a blanket on the bank of the lake, and eat everything Merlin has managed to sneak from the kitchen over the course of 2 days-- it involved a lot of planning with Gwaine. And everything Arthur got by just smiling at the cook, a fact which had left Merlin in a bad mood for a total of five minutes (“Why does she like you so much more? This is injustice!”) before he actually saw the food. He forgave Arthur pretty quickly after that. 

‘’Do you think…’’ Merlin trails off, a surprisingly serious expression on his face. He looks up at Arthur, his head on his lap as they sit under the towering bahia rosewood tree. 

“What?” Arthur asks, snapping out of his daydream with the expression he has when dreaming of the two things he loves most: either Merlin or food. 

Merlin sighs. “Nevermind. Clearly, you don’t think at all.”

“Oi!” Arthur says, placing his hands on Merlin’s stomach, an undoubtedly evil and malicious smirk on his face. Merlin’s eyes winden comically in horror and he tries to get out of Arthur’s grasp but it's too late. 

Howls fill the area as Arthur tickles Merlin until he is red in the face.  
“Do you, Merlin Hunithson, yield?” Arthur asks. 

“Y-yes,” Merlin gasps out, red in the face. Arthur laughs and they return to their silence.

“Well,” Merlin says, “I did want to ask you, do you think we’re out there?” 

“What are you talking about?” he asks, a frown on his face. 

“I mean,” Merlin continues, “do you think that in some parallel universe, you’re not king and I’m not your servant and our fantasy is real? We’re just farmers… we’re happy, like you said we would be.” 

Arthur smiles. “Maybe,” he says, “But I thought about it, I did. I almost went through with it-- running away with you. But then I realised, it doesn’t matter whether we’re farmers or tailors or salesmen or a king and his servant, all that matters is that we’re together. No matter what our role is.” He bends down to place a kiss on Merlin's lips, and that is the end of that conversation.

Wine

Merlin is, to put it simply, drunk. He isn’t a lightweight, no matter how much Arthur insists he is, thank you very much. He can usually handle his liquor (he can’t actually) but today is the only exception. Besides, he isn’t the only one. Gwaine has drunk three pints, too. 

“Gwaine,” Arthur says, ‘’is able to walk and talk without making an absolute fool of himself. You, on the other hand…” 

He didn’t say that out loud.

“Uh.. yes, you did.” 

He huffs. “I’m going to need another drink please,” he tells Ellen, the barmaid. 

“No he’s not,” Arthur says. “You’ve had quite enough. I’m taking you back.” 

“I’m a warlock, Arthur, not a baby.” 

“At the moment, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

*  
“Kiss me,” he says, once he’s in bed. 

“No.” Arthur replies. 

“Why not?” His speech is slurring, showing just how drunk he is. 

“Because, Merlin,” he says. “You’re not in the right state of mind. If you want, you can ask me again tomorrow when you’re sober.” 

He’s already fallen asleep. 

Ruby

The shadows dance across their faces, and the light of the fire battles it, making Merlin look, in Arthur’s opinion, absolutely amazing (he always looks like that, just more so today). 

Nothing could mess up today, he is sure of it. Today has to be perfect, all he hopes is that the answer will be yes. 

‘’Sometimes, Merlin,” he says, “you puzzle me.”

Merlin looks at him with a strange sort of intensity in his eyes. “You never fathomed me out?” he asks. It’s a simple question, but it feels like a blow to Arthur’s heart. 

“No.”

“You know,” he says. “You should’ve learned by now to never have any expectations for anything. They’ll turn out how they do, but at least you won't be unprepared.” Good god, Arthur loves this man. 

“Did you expect this?” he asks, opening his hand. Resting on his palm, is the ring. Even in front of the fire, the ruby stone remains dark and red. The small diamonds surrounding it are not as big, but just as beautiful. On the inside, in impossibly small letters, the words “cor meum” have been inscribed. 

“It’s gorgeous,” he whispers, awestruck. “Is it-” he starts, looking up at him, unsure. Arthur nods. 

“Merlin Hunithson,” he says, staring right at him. “I know this sounds cheesy, but you complete me. Ever since that day I met you, I have loved you. You are my everything. Would you do me the honor of marrying-”

Merlin throws himself upon Arthur. ‘’Yes,” he says and Arthur is definitely not crying. “Yes, yes, yes.”


	3. Shades of Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending but I couldn't come up with anything else..

Azure

  
  


Merlin being the Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth™ has its perks. Even though they can’t get married in Camelot, the druids are more than happy to lend a hand and organise everything for them. They don’t even have to lift a finger. 

The wedding is small and quick. The only people there are his knights, Will, Gauis, Hunith, Gwen, Morgana, and Mordred. It happens in a small, rundown pub on the outskirts of Camelot. It has long been abandoned by its owner, but the druids seem to love it. It is covered with moss and flowers, yet the barrels filled with wine remain the same. Not that satyrs, often correlated to the greek god, Dionysus, and friends of druids have anything to do with _that._

Arthur supposes he should be nervous, but he isn’t. He is confident that he wants to spend his life with Merlin, and that will never change.

They all stand together as Alator says something- he can’t remember _what_ exactly. He does remember Gaius, Lancelot, Gwen and Gwaine crying though, and Hunith comforting them. Remembers pulling Merlin in for a kiss— there were no vows— and then dancing. A lot. For hours they sway to the satyr’s flute with Merlin in his deep blue silk tunic and Arthur in his red robes. And then everyone leaves, and so do they. It has been an amazing night, but not in the way it usually is for newlyweds. They talk all night. Most of it doesn’t mean much, especially since they are drunk. But he wouldn’t prefer to do any other… activities. 

They’d try to do it once, but they couldn’t. It had been so awkward and messy and they’d agreed that they'd never liked it anyways. They never wanted to. 

The words they had exchanged that night are mostly forgotten, but there’s one particular conversation that stands out to him. 

_“Thank you,” he had said._

  
  


_Merlin had looked confused. “For what?” he had questioned._

  
  


_Arthur had smiled. “For giving me my life.”_

  
  


Cerulean

  
  
  
  


Merlin’s eyes, Arthur notes, are gorgeous.

It is like all the world’s secrets are contained in that bright blue. He has spent so many nights staring into them, talking to him, loving him. 

This particular night, those eyes have barely been open. It has been more than a tiring day. Or a week. Many people— nobles, diplomats, knights from other kingdoms, anybody important, really— are staying for the meeting tomorrow night. And most of them want to see magic at work, while some others eye his court sorcerer with contempt. 

He is exhausted, Arthur can see. He can relate, too. He has been crowded by so many. Everyone seems to have questions about the new laws, about his opinion on magic, about how his father’s death has changed everything. 

“Hey,” he says when he enters their room. They’ve barely been able to talk today. Merlin had woken up earlier, and left the feast earlier too. Arthur had wanted to come with him too, but he had a duty. Even if the duty was pretending to care about Lord Applebee’s new concubine. 

“Hey,” he whispers back. He’s in bed already, but he’s awake. Reading some book that Arthur would never be able to get through. “How was your day?”

Arthur shakes his head. “Terrible,” he groans. “I’m so sick of Lot talking about mass murder. He just doesn’t give up. Every other hour he says the same thing about how we other rulers are too weak and should team up to massacre the other kingdoms.’’ Merlin hums in understanding. “What about you?”

Merlin gives him a tired smile. “Not worse than you for sure,” he says. “I’ve been trying to read the book Geoffrey gave me for ages but just as I’m about to start, some kids come up to me asking me to show them some magic. And I can’t ever say no to those cute, little faces. Not to mention all the people hitting on me.” He wrinkles his nose and it’s so adorable Arthur wants to laugh. “Tiffany really needs to stop. Isn’t she married?”

  
Arthur nods. “She is! But to Applebee, so I wouldn’t really blame her for trying to get some.” 

Merlin laughs. “True.”

  
Arthur finishes wearing his pajamas, and crawls into bed with him. “Go to sleep now,” he tells him, and blows out the candles. 

  
  
  
  


Cobalt

  
  
  
  


It’s the fourth day Merlin has spent in bed. It’s been five days since his funeral, and it’s been a week since he died. Arthur wants to comfort him, tell him that he’s in a good place now. With all his old friends. Tell him that it’ll all be alright. But he’s not sure he believes his own words. Gaius was like an uncle to him too. He wishes he could say that he has been strong for Merlin, but he can’t. Because it’s also the fourth day Arthur has spent in bed. He’s no different. 

Gwen and Morgana are in a similar state, being just as close to him as they were. 

“Merlin” he whispers. “Wake up.” 

  
He opens his eyes. They’re still red. Exhaustion or tears, Arthur can’t tell. “What happened?” Merlin murmurs, his voice weak. 

“We’ve got duties,” he tells him.

Merlin stares at him blankly, as if he’s not able to comprehend his words.

Arthur sighs. “I get it,” he says. “I don’t want to, but he wouldn’t want this. He would want you to continue living, to give me donkey ears and make me bald and give me fake remedies so that I would stop complaining. To help the kingdom. We can’t just stay here, we’ve got to honour him. Not lay waste to his memories.”

  
He’s silent, but Arthur can see the tears well up in his eyes. He throws himself upon Arthur, sobbing. 

Arthur pats his back. 

“I want him to come back.” It’s a simple statement, yet it breaks his heart.

  
“I know,” Arthur soothes. “I do too.” 

It takes them another half hour to get ready, but he thinks they’re making progress. And that's more than enough. 

  
  


Iris

  
  


“Arthur,” comes Merlin's voice. He sounds so vulnerable, so weak. Arthur snaps his head up, almost runs to him. 

“What happened?” he asks urgently. 

Merlin turns to him. “I’ve got white hair,” he says. 

Arthur lets go of the breath he was holding. “That’s it?” he asks. 

He glares at him, his eyes look glossy. Yeah, he’s definitely about to cry. “Don’t you get it?” He looks so sad. Arthur hasn’t seen him like this in a long time. “I’m growing old. I’m not going to be able to do this someday.”  
  


“Do what?” 

“I’m going to become weak. I won’t be able to walk, my eyesight will grow weak. How am I supposed to protect you then, huh? How am I supposed to cast spells if I can’t even see my target? I’m going to be useless. I’ll have wrinkles and my hair will be white and I’ll be ugly and one day, I’ll die. Just like Uther and Gaius and so many others and no one will remember me.” 

Arthur places a hand on his shoulder. “You can never be ugly, Merlin. And I’m not talking about your looks. You’ve always been gorgeous, and you always will be,” he says. “You don’t need to protect me. No one wants me to die anymore, and I already have too much protection. And besides, you’ve been Dragoon so many times before, what’s changed now? You’re able to cast spells in his body, you can get up on horses just fine, as long as some knights help you. And you will never be forgotten. Not with the numerous ballads Geoffrey’s written, not with all you’ve done for Camelot. When you will die— and you shouldn’t worry about it, we’re too young for this shit.”  
  
Merlin gives him watery smiles. “You’ll still love me.” 

“I’ll still love you,” he promises. He will. 

  
  
  


Royal

One white hair turns into a whole head full of them. Almost nothing else has changed, though. He does get attacked on a weekly basis. Both of them. Apparently, Uther’s philosophy on magic is still followed by many but none of them are too noteworthy 

He and Merlin are, as Morgana puts it, “still sickly in love”. To which he gives her an incredulous look, because she is the one who has literally just renewed her vows for Gwen and Lancelot last month— and they are the ones whom the kingdom hate for their public displays of inappropriate— in the public’s eye at least— affection. _Not_ him and Merlin. 

He has a niece and a nephew now-- Tiffany and Galahad. They're the cutest people he has ever seen. Tiffany's going to ascend the throne, being the older one. She's so much like Morgana that it's scary sometimes. 

It’s steady and comfortable and Arthur’s never been happier. They’re the kings of Camelot and it’s perfect. Everything is amazing. Merlin is amazing. 

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asks, his eyes wide. 

"You," Arthur smiles and leans down to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of fluff, I swear. They're just too cute, I couldn't help it.


End file.
